tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coles Cranes
museum at Threlkeld in Cumbria 2005]] Coles Cranes Ltd was founded in London in 1879 by Henry James Coles (1847-1905). The company then changed hands and moved several times over its 100 year history. COLES CRANES LIMITED later acquired several firms like R H Neal & Co of Grantham, Lincolnshire and F Taylor & Sons of Salford in Manchester. However in 1984 COLES were taken over by Grove of America but were then closed down in 1999, after Grove had taken over the crane operations of Krupp from Germany. Company History Henry James Coles was born in 1847 in London, and started working for a sawmill machinery maker at the age of 13. He then moved to "Maudslay, Sons and Field" a firm of steam engine makers in 1870, and then in 1874 to Appleby Brothers a historic railway crane maker. Later Henry Coles took over the works in Southwark then the firm moved to larger premises on a new site at East Greenwich in 1878 and started building his own crane models. He started building a variety of machinery and by 1895 it was noted as having built 18 cranes that year. These included 3 cranes for Woolwich Arsenal that worked on mains (water) Hydraulic pressure. He became an experienced engineer, started his own business with his other brothers Ernest, Frederick and Walter who were all fond of anything mechanical. He was renowned as an innovator who laid the foundation for what was to become a world-famous company the new name of Coles Cranes Limited. The Derby Works By 1898 the firm moved to Derby, a major railway centre in the North of England. The modern story of crane-making in Sunderland started in 1939 when Henry James Coles Limited was sold to Steel and Co Ltd. Steels & Co.of Sunderland In Victorian times at Sunderland another firm - a builders merchants - was founded, in 1879, by Lancelot Steel. The company grew rapidly so that by the turn of the century it was one of the biggest of its kind in the North.It expanded into heating and ventilation engineering and, in the 1930s, into industrial catering equipment. By then it was run by John Eric Steel and his brother James, grandsons of the founder. In 1937 Steel and Co became a public company with an issued share capital of £220,000. John Eric Steels aim was to bring to Sunderland heavy engineering which was not linked to shipbuilding. With the purchase of Henry J Coles in 1939 the first steps towards that ambition were taken. The Egis shipyard at Pallion was purchased and renamed the Crown Works - it was said in recognition of the amount of Government work the expanded group was carrying out. Crown Works Crane-making started almost immediately. The site also produced a huge range of other products, including pulley blocks, fireplaces, electric vehicles, snowploughs, and anchors. Most of these products came under the umbrella company of Steels Engineering Products in 1943. But the Coles product name was kept. During the Second World War British forces standardised on Coles cranes and production soared. In the late 1940s huge sums were spent on completely re-equipping the Crown Works. James Steel, later to become Sir James, embarked on what was to become a ten-year programme of export missions while John Eric focused on ways of developing the product range. In 1959 there was the acquisition of R H Neal & Co of Grantham and F Taylor & Sons of Manchester, two different unrelated crane specialists. The name was then changed in 1964 to the British Crane and Excavator Corporation and then another change came in 1970 to Coles Cranes. Around 1984 Duncan Wordsworth tried to buy the firm, but was turned down and went on to buy the remains of Aveling-Barford instead. By this time the firm had expanded with over 40 models and several overseas operations. Manufacturing plants and factories outside Europe included one in Sydney in Australia for the Asian and Australian markets, a huge Coles Kran GMBH factory at Duisburg in Germany, the large Coles TIL factory in India plus two separate firms in Europe called Bumar-Coles and Zremb Gorzow, both of which produced Coles cranes models under licence in Poland but were standard fitted with Aircooled Diesel mechanicals. Many other later European companies that also produced cranes, attempted to copy COLES CRANES lookalike original models but using more modern technology and the latest hydraulics as demand was quickly growing. The Acrow takeover In 1972 the cranes business of Steels group was acquired by Acrow and renamed as Coles Cranes Group. Although mobile cranes represented a massive departure from existing Acrow products a huge investment programme in Coles' factories enabled much improved processes and crane output over the following decade. But in 1984 the Acrow group collapsed. A management team hoped to take over the Sunderland operation but it went to American-owned Grove who kept most of the Sunderland factory active until about 1999. The Grove years A manufacturing review was carried out this year "to determine how to address the severe financial losses the company has experienced over the past six years". Then the decision to cease manufacturing at Pallion was taken. Over the years there have been job losses and job boosts as the market fluctuated but manufacturing continued until now. (statement from the time of closure in about 1998) News article from the Newspapers at the time "Peterborough Today" '' END OF AN ERA FOR CRANE-MAKING Hundreds of workers will tomorrow be redundant following the closure of GROVE, Coles, Steels - they are all names which have been synonymous with crane-making on Wearside for more than half a century, reflecting the fortunes of the Crown Works in Pallion, Sunderland. The huge, 100-acre riverside site was given the name in 1939 but the story goes back much further to the Wearside and London of Victorian times. It is a site steeped in industrial achievement, gaining the title of Europe s biggest crane manufacturing plant, a fact which makes its demise even more tragic. for post merger details and models. Model range Coles Cranes Due to the huge model range that Coles Cranes Limited developed and produced since the late 1890s concerning all types of their original cranes this list is still incomplete so updates are welcome to conclude as much as possible their Model Range List. * Coles EMA , Air Ministry crane, a 4 wheel yardcrane used for aircraft support work by the RAF.Several of these are mounted on Chassis by makes such as Thornycroft Leyland and others to form a useful cranetruck. * Coles Ranger - 1958 - 25 tonner, mounted on a 6X4 carrier. * Coles Leda - 1962 fitted with reversible driving position. * Coles Centurion - 1963 - 100 tonner Mobile crane (first ever UK 100 ton massive cranetruck ) * Coles Victor - 1965 a 15 tonne on a 6X6 chassis - 1965 * Coles Hydra Husky - 1967 a 4X4 with 4 wheel steering, built at Grantham (in the Neal factory * Coles Hydra Speedcrane - (formerly the Taylor Jumbo Speedcrane) * Coles Colosus 6000 - 1971 - 250 ton Lattice jib * Coles 45/50T Hydra - 1973 a New 45 ton 4WD Yardcrane later featuring 4WS * Coles 150T Hydra - 1970s 15 tonne * Coles 315M - 1982 15 tonne 4x4 rough-terrain for REME and for the RAF * Coles 825 1983 A modern fully hydraulic cranetruck based on the COLES Supertruck model Taylor * Hydracrane - 1945 based on a Morris Commercial 4X4 ex army chassis. * Jumbo Speedcrane - 1962 (renamed the Coles Hydra Speedcrane) Neals *Neal Pelican Loader - (popular in coal yards and mines) *Neal GM crane - A compact mobile unit often used for Sewer works. *Neal NS46 - A diesel mechanical crane, 4 tonne lifting capacity, it was used on many docksides around the world. Preserved Machines Some of the Railway Preservation Trusts have examples of old cranes used to assist with building work and repairs to railway rolling stock besides helping with railway accidents, railway repairs and disabled railway equipment. Many of these are in general use most of them is the wellknown '''Coles Ranger Railcrane' model as they came in several sizes and different model types. Many examples can be seen in scrapyard handling, some at construction sites and railway yards, many others are used in moving cargo at harbours and ports with ships, several used in haulage work while others are employed in garage sites. Some are found sitting in a corner but are mainly abandoned due to H&S rules making them too expensive to maintain for occasional use and the big increase in large hydraulic lorry mounted crane being used in a easier and quick for cargo handling all have reduced the need for the yard crane at a lot of firms. Known examples * Henry J Coles no. 762 a 1917 Steam crane Restored by Grove in the 1970s, now on display at Beamish Museum in County Durham (near Steels former Sunderland works) * Coles Ulysses AEC 6X6 Cranetruck (s/n 12902 (photo above in green, seen at Cromford Steam Rally in 2008) The Coles crane on an AEC offroad chassis featured on these pages is a rare example of a restored Coles crane. Are there any more in preservation ? * Coles Crane no. 3995 a Aircraft crane mounted on a Thornycroft truck. (seen in the Yorkshire Air Museum collection). 1880s Coles Railway Shunting Steam Crane.jpg|1880s COLES Railway Shunting Steamcrane 1890s Coles Steam Railway Excavator.jpg|1890s COLES Steampowered Excavator 1890s Coles Railway Steamcrane.jpg|1890s COLES Steampowered Railway Crane 1900 Coles Mobile Steamcrane.jpg|1900s COLES Steampowered Railway Crane 1910 Coles Steam Railcrane.jpg|1910s COLES Steampowered Railcrane 1920s Early Coles Crawlercrane.jpg|1920s COLES Steampower Crawlercrane 1920s Coles Tilling Stevens Mobilecrane.jpg|1920s COLES Tilling-Stevens Petrol Cranetruck 1920s Coles Vintage Diesel Yardcrane.jpg|1920s COLES Vintage Petrol Yardcrane 1930s Coles Crawlercrane Diesel.jpg|1930s COLES Crawlercrane Diesel engined 1930s COLES EMA MK1 Yardcrane.JPG|1930s COLES EMA MK1 Cantilever Yardcrane 1930s Coles EMA MK1 Yardcrane.png|1930s COLES EMA MK1 Cantilever Yardcrane 1930s Coles EMA Thornycroft cranetruck.jpg|1930s COLES EMA MK1 Thornycroft Amazon Cranetruck 1930s Coles EMA MK2 Yardcrane.jpg|1930s COLES EMA MK2 RAF Petrol Yardcrane 1940s Coles AEC Bridging Cranetruck 6X6.jpg|1940s COLES EMA MK2 AEC Bridging Cranetruck 6X6 1940s Coles AEC Matador 6X6 Cranetruck.jpg|1940s COLES EMA AEC Matador Cranetruck 6X6 1940s Coles Aries Mobilecrane.jpg|1940s COLES Aries Diesel Yardcrane 1940s Coles EMA MK2 Yardcrane.jpg|1940s COLES EMA MK3 Diesel Yardcrane 1940s Coles EMA on Thornycroft Amazon.jpg|1940s COLES EMA MK3 Thornycroft Amazon Diesel Cranetruck 1940s Coles RAF Leyland Retreiver Cranetruck.jpg|1940s COLES EMA MK3 Leyland Retriever 6X6 Cranetruck 1940s Coles Ulysses Cranetruck 6X6.jpg|1940s COLES Ulysses AEC Cranetruck 6X6 1940s Coles Ulysses Yardcrane.jpg|1940s COLES Ulysses Yardcrane 1950 Coles Gladiator Railcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Gladiator Railcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Adonis Mobilecrane.jpg|1950s COLES Adonis Yardcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Adonis Railcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Adonis Railcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Aenaes Mobilecrane.jpg|1950s COLES Aeneas Yardcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Ajax Mobilecrane.jpg|1950s COLES Ajax Yardcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Argus Yardcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Argus Yardcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Atlantis Railcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Atlantis Railcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Centaur Cranetruck.jpg|1950s COLES Centaur Cranetruck Diesel 1950s Coles Centurion Cranetruck .jpg|1950s COLES Centurion Cranetruck Diesel 100T 8X4 1950s Coles Leda Mobilecrane.jpg|1950s COLES Leda Yardcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Leda Yardcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Leda Yardcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Mercury Yardcrane.png|1950s COLES Mercury Yardcrane Diesel 1950s COLES CRANES Milo Diesel Yardcrane.JPG|1950s COLES Milo Yardcrane 6X4 Diesel 1950s Coles Monarch Railcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Monarch Railcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Orpheus Railcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Orpheus Railcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Pericles Railcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Pericles Railcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Pyrrhus Cranetruck.jpg|1950s COLES Pyrrhus Cranetruck Diesel 6X4 1950s Coles Pyrrhus Yardcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Pyrrhus Yardcrane Diesel 1950s Coles Ranger Cranetruck.jpg|1950s COLES Ranger Cranetruck Diesel 6X4 1950s Coles Remus Cranetruck.jpg|1950s COLES Remus Cranetruck Diesel 6X4 1950s Coles Stalwart Mobilecrane.jpg|1950s COLES Stalwart Mobilecrane Diesel 1950s Coles Triton Railcrane.jpg|1950s COLES Triton Railcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Adonis Railcrane.jpg|1960s COLES Adonis Railcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Aenaes Railcrane.jpg|1960s COLES Aeneas Railcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Aeneas Cranetruck 6X6.jpg|1960s COLES Aeneas AEC Cranetruck 6X6 Diesel 1960s COLES Argus 6X6 AEC Cranetruck.jpg|1960s COLES Argus 6X6 AEC Matador Cranetruck 1950s Coles Dominant Cranetruck.jpg|1960s COLES Dominant Cranetruck Diesel 6X4 1960s Coles Argus Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Argus Yardcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Celosia Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Celosia Yardcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Centurion Cranetruck.jpg|1960s COLES Centurion Cranetruck 100T Diesel 8X4 1960s Coles Conqueror Cranetruck.jpg|1960s COLES Conqueror Cranetruck Diesel 8X4 1960s Coles Deck Yardcrane.jpg|1960s COLES Deck S10H Hydraulic Yardcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Dominant Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Dominant Yardrcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Dominant Railcrane.jpg|1960s COLES Dominant Railcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Endurance Cranetruck.jpg|1960s COLES Endurance Cranetruck Diesel 1960s Coles Endurance Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Endurance Yardcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Gladiator Railcrane Diesel S44 25T.jpg|1960s COLES Gladiator Diesel Railcrane 15T 1960s Coles Husky 150 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Husky 150 4WD Yardcrane Diesel 1970s COLES Hydra Husky 4WD 4WS Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Hydra Husky 4WD 4WS Mobilecrane Diesel 1960s Coles Leda Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Leda Mobilecrane Diesel 1950s Coles Milo Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Milo Yard Mobilecrane Diesel 1960s Coles Reliance Railcrane.jpg|1960s COLES Reliance Railcrane Diesel 1960s Coles Speedcrane Diesel MK1.jpg|1960s COLES Speedcrane TSC MK1 Mobilecrane Diesel 1960s Coles Speedcrane TSC 10T Mobilecrane.jpg|1960s COLES Speedcrane TSC RWS 10T Mobilecrane 1960s Coles Valiant Cranetruck.jpg|1960s COLES Valiant Cranetruck Diesel 1960s Coles Victor Mobilecranes.jpg|1960s COLES Victor Diesel Mobilecranes awaiting delivery 1970s Coles Colossus Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Mobile Towercrane HLT3000 Diesel 1970s Coles Adonis Mobilecrane.jpg|1970s COLES Adonis Yardrcrane Diesel 1970s Coles Centurion 100 Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Centurion 150T Hydraulic Cranetruck Diesel 1970s Coles Colossus L4000 Harbour Towercrane.jpg|1970s COLES Colossus L4000 Harbour Cranetruck Diesel 1970s Coles Colossus L5000 Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Colossus L5000 Harbour Portside Cranetruck 1970s Coles Colossus L6000 Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Colossus L6000 Cranetruck Diesel 1970s Coles Mobile Containercrane BL30.jpg|1970s COLES Container Cranetruck BL30 Diesel 8X4 1970s COLES Crawlercrane R600 70T Hydraulic.jpg|1970s COLES Crawlercrane R600 70T Diesel Hydraulic 1970s Coles Endurance Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Endurance Cranetruck Diesel 6X4 1970s Coles Endurance Railcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Endurance Railcrane Diesel 1970s Coles Gargantua Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Gargantua Cranetruck Diesel 8X4 1970s Coles Gladiator Railway crane.jpg|1970s COLES Gladiator Railcrane Diesel 1970s Coles Hydra Crawlercrane.jpg|1970s COLES Hydra TSC Crawlercrane Diesel 1970s Coles Husky RT 4WD Yardcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Husky RT 4WD 4WS Yardcrane Diesel 1980s Coles Husky 635 4WD Yardcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Husky 635 4WD Yardcrane Diesel 1970s Coles Husky RT Yardcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Husky RT Yardcrane Diesel 1970s Coles Husky TSC 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1970s COLES Hydra Husky TSC 4WD Mobilecrane Diesel COLES Hydra Husky Mobilecrane.jpg|1970s COLES Hydra Husky 4WD 4WS Mobilecrane 1970s COLES Hydra Mobilecrane 4WD.png|1970s COLES Hydra Mobilecrane 4WD 10T 1970s Coles Hydra Mobilecrane.jpg|1970s COLES Hydra Mobilecrane Diesel 1970s Coles Hydramobile 911 Yardcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Hydramobile 911 Yardcrane Diesel COLES Illustrious Cranetruck 8X4.jpg|1970s COLES Illustrious Cranetruck Hydraulic 6X4 1970s Coles Hydra Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Illustrious Cranetruck TSC Diesel 8X4 1970s Coles Illustrious Mobile Towercrane.jpg|1970s COLES Illustrious Cranetruck Diesel 8X4 1970s Coles L80 100 Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES L80 100T Hydraulic Cranetruck Diesel 10X6 9737360100_16b322577b_b.jpg|1970s COLES LH1000 Cranetruck Hydraulic Diesel 1970s Coles LT3000 Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES LT3000 Cranetruck Diesel Hydraulic 1970s Coles LT4000 Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES LT4000 Cranetruck Diesel Hydraulic 1950s Coles Argus Cranetruck 6X6.jpg|1970s COLES Argus AEC Cranetruck 6X6 Diesel 1980s Coles Army Cranetruck 6X6.jpg|1970s COLES Husky Military Cranetruck Diesel 6X6 1970s Coles Ranger 530 Yardcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Ranger 530 Yardrcrane Diesel 1970s Coles Ranger Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Ranger Cranetruck Diesel 6X6 Coles Ranger Railcrane Diesel.jpg|1970s COLES Ranger Railcrane Diesel 15T 1970s Coles Ranger Railcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Ranger Railcrane Diesel 20T 1970s Coles Speedcrane 4X2 Diesel.jpg|1970s COLES Speedcrane Diesel Hydraulic Armycrane 1970s COLES Speedcrane TSC Yardcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Speedcrane TSC RWS 10T Mobilecrane 1970s Coles Speedcrane Yardcrane.jpg|1970s COLES Speedcrane TSC 10T Diesel Hydraulic 1970s Coles Vigorous Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Vigorous Cranetruck Diesel 8X4 1970s Coles Vigorous Towercrane.jpg|1970s COLES Vigorous Towercrane Diesel 1970s Coles Vigorous Mobilecrane.jpg|1970s COLES Vigorous Yardcrane Diesel 1970s Coles Yardcrane M50.jpg|1970s COLES Yardcrane M50 Diesel COLES Zealous Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Zealous Cranetruck Hydraulic 8X4 1970s Coles Zealous Cranetruck.jpg|1970s COLES Zealous Cranetruck Diesel Hydraulic 8X4 1970s COLES Cranetruck Diesel Hysdraulic Made In Australia.jpg|1970s COLES Cranetruck Diesel Hydraulic Made In Australia 1970s COLES Supertruck Cranetruck Made in Australia.jpg|1970s COLES Supertruck Diesel Hydraulic Made In Australia 1980s Coles 1820 Yardcrane.jpg|1980s COLES CRANES 1820 Yardcrane Diesel 1980s Coles AT865TT 8X8 Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES AT865TT 8X8 TD Cranetruck 1980s Coles Colossus 6000 Harbour Towercrane.JPG|1980s COLES Colossus LT6000 Harbour Towercrane 1980s Coles Colossus L6000 Port Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Colossus L6000 Hydraulic Cranetruck 1980s Coles Colossus LT6000 Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Colossus L6000 250T Cranetruck Hydraulic 1980s Coles Compactor Mobilecrane.jpg|1980s COLES Compactor Yardcrane 4X2 Diesel coles-overhauled-2.jpg|1980s COLES Gladiator Railcrane Diesel Electric 15T 1980s Coles Husky 15T 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1980s COLES Husky 4WD 4WS 15T Mobilecrane 1980s Coles Transit Armycrane 4WD.jpg|1980s COLES Husky Armycrane AT17 TSC 4WD 1980s Coles Husky 680AT 4WD Yardcrane.jpg|1980s COLES Husky AT680 4WD Yardcrane 1970s COLES Hydramobile 920 Yardcrane.jpg|1980s COLES Hydramobile 920 Yardcrane Diesel 1980s COLES Hydra Jumbo Armycrane.jpg|1970s COLES Hydra Jumbo TSC RWS Armycrane 1980s Coles Army Supertruck 135M 4WD.jpg|1980s COLES Hydra AT TSC 4WD Army Mobilecrane 1980s Coles Hydra AT 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1980s COLES Hydra 4WD Diesel Mobilecrane 1980s Coles Hydra 100 Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Hydra TSC 100T Cranetruck Diesel 1980s Coles Hydra Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Hydra TSC 8X4 Cranetruck 1980s Coles Husky RT36 Yardcrane.jpg|1980s COLES Husky RT36 4WD Yardcrane 1980s Coles Army Husky yardcrane.jpg|1980s COLES Hydra Husky 4WD AT36 RAF Yardcrane Diesel 1980s Coles Lion Mobilecrane.png|1980s COLES-PRIESTMAN Lion Dockside Crane 1980s Coles Mobile Towercrane.jpg|1980s COLES Cranetruck Construction Towercrane 1980s COLESOctag TSC.jpg|1980s COLES Octag 870 TSC 70T Cranetruck 1980s Coles Octag Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Octag TSC 100T Cranetruck 1980s COLES Octag 8110 TSC Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Octag 8110 TSC Hydraulic Cranetruck 1980s COLES Octag 8130 TSC Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Octag 8130 TSC 130T Cranetruck 1980S Coles Ranger AT520 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1980s COLES Ranger AT520 4WD 4WS TSC Mobilecrane coles_ranger_520_1.jpg|1980s COLES Ranger 520 4WD Mobilecrane Diesel 1980s Coles Ranger 520 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1980s COLES Ranger AT520 TSC 4WD 4WS Mobilecrane 1980s Coles Ranger Armycrane 4X4.jpg|1980s COLES Ranger AT530 TSC 4WD Armycrane 1980s Coles Ranger AT530 4X4 Yardcrane.jpg|1980s COLES Ranger AT530 TSC 4WD Yardcrane 1980s Coles Ranger Railcrane with wagon.jpg|1980s COLES Ranger Railway Servicecrane 1980s Coles Gladiator Railcrane.jpg|1980s COLES Samson Diesel Shunting Railcrane 1980s Coles Army Speedcrane.jpg|1980s COLES Speedcrane RAF TSC 10T Mobilecrane 1980s COLES Speedcrane TSC 12T Mobilecrane.jpg|1980s COLES Speedcrane TSC RWS 12T Mobilecrane 1980s Coles Hydra Cranetruck 6X4.jpg|1980s COLES Supertruck 820 TSC 20T Cranetruck 1980s Coles Supertruck Diesel.jpg|1980s COLES Supertruck 830 TSC 30T Cranetruck 1980s Coles Supertruck 840 Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Supertruck TSC 40T Cranetruck 1980s Coles Supertruck Cranetruck.jpg|1980s COLES Supertruck TSC 50T Cranetruck 1990s Coles Octag Cranetruck.jpg|1990s COLES Octag TSC 120T Cranetruck COLES Octag 870 Cranetruck.jpg|1990s COLES Octag 870 TSC Cranetruck 1990s COLES Octag TSC Cranetruck.jpg|1990s COLES Octag 870 TSC Hydraulic Cranetruck 1990s Coles Ranger AT633 Mobilecrane 4X4.jpg|1990s COLES Ranger AT633 TSC 4WD 4WS Mobilecrane 1990s Coles Supertruck Cranetruck.jpg|1990s COLES Supertruck TSC Cranetruck 6X4 1980s Coles Supertruck Cranetruck 45T.jpg|1990s COLES Supertruck TSC 45T Cranetruck COLES Transit AT515 Mobilecrane 15T.jpg|1990s COLES Transit AT515 TSC 4WD Mobillecrane COLES 315M TDI 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1990s COLES Transit 315M 4WD Mobilecrane 1990s COLES 315M 4WD Cranetruck Diesel.jpg|1990s COLES Transit 315 TSC 4WD Mobilecrane COLES Truckterrain TT865 Cranetruck 8WD 8WS Diesel.png|1990s COLES Truckterrain TT865 8WD 8WS TDI Cranetruck 1990s COLES-GROVE AP415 4WD Mobilecrane.jpg|1990s COLES-GROVE AP415 TSC 4WD Mobilecrane 1990s COLES GROVE AT422 Armycrane 4WD.jpg|1990s COLES-GROVE AT422 TSC 4WD Armycrane COLES-GROVE AT1500 10X10 TDI Cranetruck.jpg|1990s COLES-GROVE ATT1500 TSC 10X10 TDI Cranetruck 1990s Coles Grove RT 4X4 Yardcrane.jpg|1990s COLES-GROVE RT300 TSC 4WD 4WS Yardcrane Steels Of Sunderland later COLES CRANES LTD.jpg|Steels Limited Of Sunderland later Coles Cranes Limited factory COLES CRANES Crown Works at Sunderland.jpg|Coles Cranes Limited The Crown Works Industrial Complex HJC Limited original tradename.jpg|HJC Original Crane Company Emblem before 1940 An Original COLES CRANES LIMITED Logo.jpg|A COLES CRANES LIMITED Original Nameplate on models An Original COLES CRANES LIMITED Logoname.jpg|A COLES CRANES LIMITED Original Nameplate on models COLES Cranes Emblem after 1950.jpg|A Coles Cranes Limited Original Emblem after 1950 COLES CRANES LIMITED Logo.png|An Original COLES CRANES LIMITED Later Emblem Coles Cranes Emblem.jpg|A Coles Cranes Limited Original Emblem since 1900 See also * Construction Plant Manufactures * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Truck Manufacturers * Cranes * Military vehicles * Grove The American manufacture who took over Coles, and is now part of Manitowoc group. * Cowan-Sheldon British rail crane specialist. * Jones Cranes - also builders of Military mobile cranes. * R H Neal & Co - taken over by Coles * Smiths Cranes - also builders of Military mobile cranes. References / sources For more info See; Lincolnshire archives - Here * Coles News article source * Coles history page * Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine - Various issues * Classic Plant Machinery (book), by Brian Johnson, published by Channel 4 External links * Coles history page on NTL world Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Mobile cranes Category:Crane manufacturers Category:Coles Cranes Category:Taylor Cranes Category:Grove Category:Neal & Co. Category:Steam crane manufacturers